


Asked Too Much

by Cookiebun



Series: All I Ask series [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiebun/pseuds/Cookiebun
Summary: Sequel to All I AskThe family reacts to Michael's actions





	1. Chapter 1

*************

Ben’s POV

I just can't believe it. I think in the back of my mind I've always known, but just didn't really want to know. Maybe on some level I agreed with him about me not being around that long. I don't know what to think at this point. Sitting here in my hotel room stewing about the situation isn't going to solve anything, so I decide to get something to eat. I can't go to the diner, for obvious reasons. I just can't run into him - or any of the gang really - until I wrap my head around what happened and what it all means.

I find a nice little coffee shop away from Liberty Avenue. I'm enjoying a cup of tea, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I am so out of it that I didn’t notice Emmett entering the cafe. He asks if he can join me, and I figure he won't take no seriously from a friend sitting alone, so I extend my hand toward the chair across from me. 

Emmett starts bantering as usual, but I think he senses that something is off with me. I decide maybe talking to someone will help me sort out my thoughts, so I simply blurt out, “I was at Woody’s last night.” His face pales as I continue, “I know none of you saw me, but I heard and saw quite enough.”

I don't think I've ever seen Emmett sit so still or be so quiet. Why not just get it all out? I've started talking, so I might as well keep going. 

“I left pretty quickly once Michael made his declaration. I went home to think and decided I would wait for him to come home. I'd give him the chance to tell me what happened, why he propositioned Brian. I was holding on to the hope that he'd tell me it was all a big misunderstanding or even a joke. If my husband was once more seriously pursuing Brian, disregarding everyone’s needs other than his own, I'd have to get out of there for a while. The longer I waited, the more certain I became. I packed a bag and was ready to leave. When he came home, he didn't even acknowledge me at first. When I asked him how his night had been, he said it was fine, just the usual. So I asked him about what I heard and saw. Surprisingly, he didn't deny it, simply said I had to have known all along.” 

My voice is starting to shake, and I'm holding back tears. Saying this out loud makes it so real. I continue, “He did tell me he loved me, but that I was his now and Brian was his forever. I wish I could somehow blame Brian, but I know this was just as big a shock for him. I just don't know what to do now. What surprises me the most is that he doesn't see how hurtful he’s being. Instead, he's off in his own fairy-tale world.” 

I take a deep breath and finish with, “I left last night, Em. I just left, and he didn't try to stop me.” I can't hold it in anymore and a few tears escape, trickling down my face.

Emmett reaches across the table and takes my hands in his. He says, “Honey, I know this hurts. If it didn't hurt, you’d know it wasn't real. And for you, at least, it's always been a real relationship. You can’t simply stop loving someone that easily.”

He gazes at me without pity but with true understanding. “Where did you go last night?” he asks gently.

I respond, “I stayed at a hotel.”

Emmett’s right hand immediately flies to his chest like that of an offended southern church matron. His hand then flutters in the air as he declares, “Well, the first thing we’re going to do - yes I said we because you are not alone in this - is get your stuff. You are coming back to my house.”

I open my mouth to protest but he stops me before I can utter one word. “Don't argue with me. You know I have the space, plus I'd love some company. I bought the house because my business is thriving, and Teddy convinced me it would be a good investment, but I kind of miss having other people around. I know nobody really got it, but Debbie, Carl, and I worked well as housemates. So you’d be doing me a favor, which means you just can't say no!”

He's right, he's tough to say no to, so I smile and agree to stay with him. It will be nice not to be by myself, since I’d only brood. I’d also rather not spend the money on a hotel, since I'm not really sure how long I'll need a place. I’m grateful to have a friend like Emmett. I wasn’t sure how ‘the gang’ was going to respond to this situation. I had asked myself whether they would dislike what Michael did but still stand by him. I should have known better, at least if Em’s reaction is any indication. 

I finish my tea, and Emmett follows me to my hotel to retrieve my things. It isn’t long before I’m settled in his guest room, and I can feel my tension easing just a bit.

**********

Emmett’s POV

I’m so glad I had an appointment with Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs this morning to talk about their anniversary party. After going over the details of their event, I went to that new coffee shop I passed on my way to meet them. After running into Ben, getting his things, and settling him into my house, I run off to meet the boys for lunch at the diner. Luckily, the only ones here are Brian, Justin, Teddy, and Blake. I’m so relieved that Michael isn’t anywhere in sight.

We chit-chat as usual at first. It seems that avoidance is the special of the day! During a lull in the conversation, I mention that I ran into Ben this morning. I fill everyone in on what’s transpired and inform them that Ben will be staying with me for a while. 

Just as we are about to delve into what happened last night, the idiot in question walks in. None of us are ready to deal with him yet, so we don’t adjust our seating to make room for him. Never one to catch subtle cues, Michael starts whining for us to let him in. Blake, Ted, and I look at Michael with blank expressions. Brian can’t even look at him, so he just stares at the table, while Justin holds his hand. If looks could kill, Justin would be under arrest for murdering Michael. The whiner seems totally oblivious to everyone’s outrage.

Debbie approaches, saying, “Move over, boys, and let my baby in.” She’s about to add something when she notices the tension in the group, all directed at her ‘baby’. She looks at all of us, then at Michael, before shaking her head and commenting, “Looks full up honey. Why don’t you sit at the counter and give me the latest news on JR?” Michael resignedly slouches over to the counter, sits, and stares at our table. Deb walks over to serve him. 

 

General POV

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I really don’t feel like eating anymore. And the puppy dog eyes aren’t having their desired effect on me. They are just annoying me rather than making me pity him. Plus, I’m pretty sure it won't be long until the whining starts up again. I think I’m just going to head home and see how Ben is settling in,” Emmett tells everyone as he gets up, waves to Debbie, and heads out.

It doesn’t take long for the rest of the men to follow suit and leave the diner. Since they all left without eating lunch, their full plates abandoned on the table, Debbie is now certain something is wrong. She wonders what’s going on but figures she’ll find out soon enough. She distracts Michael from his misery with conversation about JR. 

**********

Brian’s POV

Thank god I don’t have any presentations this afternoon because my focus is for shit. After an hour or so of shuffling around the papers on my desk and accomplishing absolutely nothing, I call Ted into my office.

Ted comes in and sits down, offering me one of the cups of coffee he is carrying. He looks almost as troubled as I feel. “What’s up boss?”

I look at Ted and for once don’t know where to begin. How do I talk about this, when I don’t really know what to think myself? I think Ted senses my conflict and, like the good friend he is, starts, “Are you as confused about what happened last night as I am?”

I shift in my seat, nodding slightly as I take a deep breath, “What the fuck was that? Have I missed the signs? I thought he was over his ‘crush’ or whatever the fuck this is. Last night came out of the blue. We were sitting there one minute, and then, fuck…” I trail off as I run my hand through my hair, before continuing, “He just came right onto me. Didn’t even consider how Ben or Justin would feel. Have I given off some kind of vibe that I was interested in him? I can’t think of any reason that he would just do that.” I blurt it all out nonstop. Once I start, I simply have to get it all out.

I smile as I watch Ted consider everything I have said. He’s become such a true friend, more than Michael ever was. 

“Okay, first,” he replies, “I have no idea what the hell that was. Second, I don’t think you missed the signs, unless we all missed the signs. Third, I can definitely say you have not given off any kind of vibe that you are sexually interested in Michael.” Ted states firmly, stressing this with a sharp nod.

I want to laugh, but I just don’t have it in me to laugh right now. “How much of last night were you there for?”

He thinks back, “I arrived around the time you were explaining he was like a brother to you. I personally thought that was kind of you. Can I be honest?” he asks.

“Of course Theodore,” I say. That he asked first makes me a little nervous about what he’s going to say. I value his opinion, though, and am anxious and intrigued to hear his assessment.

He sits up straighter and begins, “I know you’ve been friends with Michael since you were teenagers, but is there anything left beyond that shared history?” 

I’ve been wondering that selfsame thing, so Ted’s words resonate strongly with me. I listen closely as he continues, “Don’t get me wrong, Michael is part of our extended family, but have you noticed we spend less and less time together? I went home last night and thought about the times all of us get together and hang out. When we are together as a group, we all contribute to the conversation: You and I often talk about work - things we know the others would find interesting; Justin and Emmett gab about anything and everything; Blake and Ben bring up a variety of topics. The only one who tends to be left out is Michael. He’s never attempted, to my knowledge anyway, to join in; he doesn’t seem the least engaged by anything we talk about.” 

As Ted proceeds with his analysis, I find myself thinking back to the most recent times the gang has gotten together and nod in agreement. Michael seems bored when we get together.

After pausing to take a sip of his coffee, Ted resumes, “He’ll sit by himself and pout rather than talking with the rest of us. On the rare occasions he does contribute, he babbles on about superheros and comic book memorabilia. A little of that is fine, but he doesn’t seem able to converse about anything else.”

I’m rather shocked by Ted’s perceptiveness. I hadn’t realized that he’s such an astute judge of character. After another sip of coffee, he concludes, “It seems to me that none of us have anything in common with him anymore. We’ve all grown professionally and personally, but he just seems stuck mentally at age fourteen. Maybe he’s so stuck that he has reverted to his teenage years when you were his superhero. That may be why he can’t get over his obsession with you.”

That was quite a lot to take in, but as I think about it, Ted’s not wrong. Except for Michael, we’ve all done quite a bit of growing up. Both Ted and I are quiet for a few minutes, then I make a decision. I’d like Ted’s opinion before I proceed, however, so I suggest, “Before this gets out of hand, I think Debbie needs to be filled in on what’s happening. She isn’t blind, and I’m actually impressed she held back this morning when she walked over to our table. I’ll talk to Justin first, but I’m thinking about having everyone come over to the house tonight - and we should include Debbie. Michael is family. Like you said, we may not have much, if anything, in common with him anymore, but we need to try and do something to help him. Maybe if we all work on this together, we can figure something out. What do you think, Ted?”

Ted initially seems shocked at my question, but he quickly resolves, “Thanks for asking my opinion, and I agree, Michael’s actions may have been directed at you, but they really do affect all of us. I’ll call Emmett and Blake once you’ve confirmed the plan with Justin. For now, I’d better get back to work so I can be ready for dinner tonight.” With that he nods and leaves the office.

I call Justin and ask what he thinks of my plan. He agrees that we should proceed, although he’s sure it’s going to be a tough - but necessary - conversation with Debbie. Justin and I drove into the city together today, so we decide that Blake will drive Justin out to the house and stay with him to get ready for dinner. Ted will ride with me, and then he and Blake can drive home together later tonight.

**********

Debbie’s POV

Brian comes into the diner but doesn’t sit down. He waits for me to come over to him. Before I can ask him about what happened this morning, he looks down at his feet and says, “Hey, I know you have questions. I came to invite you and Carl to dinner tonight at Britin. We can talk then, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to discuss things here.” He cocks his eyebrow and looks around at everyone avidly watching our conversation to stress his point.

“Sure honey, Carl and I don’t have any plans tonight. Plus, who could say no to an invitation to that estate you call home.” I laughingly say to ease the tension as much as I can. I can tell how uncomfortable whatever this is, is making Brian. “I’ll even bring some lemon bars.”

“Thanks, see you tonight,” he quietly answers. He kisses me on the cheek and walks out the door.

I know I’m going to find out what’s going on tonight, but now I am more nervous than ever. I haven’t seen Brian look this defeated in quite some time. I call Carl to let him know our dinner plans and get back to work until my shift ends.

**********

Ben’s POV

Emmett and I are just sitting on his sofa reading in a comfortable silence when his phone rings. I’m still surprised by how relaxing it is to spend time with Emmett. It’s Ted on the phone, inviting us to Britin for dinner tonight. Emmett tells me that the invitation is specifically for both of us. I try to decline, but Emmett puts Ted on speaker phone and, together, they are quite persuasive. It really doesn’t take long for them to convince me to go.

My biggest worry is how Brian is going to react to seeing me. I know Emmett keeps telling me that nobody blames me in the slightest, but I just can’t help feeling guilty for what Michael did. If I had been enough for him, this wouldn’t have happened. 

I see Emmett looking at me as I contemplate the situation. The look on his face isn’t the anger I feel for myself, or even pity. He is looking at me with kindness, and I know I can talk to him. “I know you keep telling me that nobody blames me for this, but I blame myself. I should have been enough. Why wasn’t I enough?” I finally break down and cry. 

He scoots closer and puts his arm around my shoulders. It’s been so long since I leaned on anyone else, but I put my head on his shoulder and just let it all out. I don’t think I’ve cried in a long time, not like that at least. By the time I’m finally done, I’m drained. Em thinks I should lie down for a bit before we head to Britin. I don’t normally take naps, but I’ll make an exception today.

*********

Brian’s POV

Ted and I arrive at Britin just before seven o’clock. Everyone else should be arriving around eight o’clock, so that gives us time to unwind from work before the emotional havoc begins.

Justin and Blake are in the kitchen, cutting veggies for salad. As they chop the vegetables, they clown around, holding up the knives as pretend microphones and singing along to the music pouring out of the stereo system. Ted and I stand in the doorway unnoticed until we can’t hold back our laughter any longer. Both Justin and Blake blush, but he’s just too cute, so I walk up to Sunshine, wrap my arms around him, and kiss him hello. The instant heat that rises from us has me pulling him away from the veggies. He tries to resist, but then Blake takes his knife and all resistance vanishes. 

We actually run up to our room and tear off each other’s clothes as soon as our door closes. This is what I’ve needed all day. The moment I touch Justin’s skin, my turmoil melts away. I’m kissing every inch of his skin as I expose it. I throw his shirt onto the floor as I back him up, licking and sucking on his collarbone the whole time. He is quickly undoing my belt and button, so my pants slide down as we stumble toward the bed. As soon as the back of his legs hit the mattress, I pop open the button fly on his jeans and, as I pull them off his body, I toss him onto the bed on his back.

I finish removing my unbuttoned shirt, and we are both now revealed in all our naked glory. In mere seconds, I am on top of him - our cocks rutting as we press ourselves as closely together as possible. I reach over to the side table and grab the ever present bottle of lube, coating three of my fingers with it. I make quick work of inserting my index finger into Sunshine, making him arch off the bed and moan. Soon, I’m adding my middle finger while he pants and clenches the duvet his both of his hands. When I add a third finger, I lick his cock from his balls to the beautiful mushroom head. I can see he won’t last much longer, so I remove my fingers and swiftly line up my cock to his pulsing hole. I hold myself there until he stills, then I plunge into him fully, grazing his prostate and causing him to yelp in pleasure. I don’t hold back any longer, pounding into him with relentless abandon. He is chanting my name as I scream, Justin... fuck... god…”. All too quickly for my liking, we are coming simultaneously. We ride out our orgasms as we gulp for air. We recover quickly and jump into the shower, where we fit in mutually satisfying blowjobs. Now we are ready to greet the family!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner at Britin

Brian’s POV

 

Justin and I walk into the kitchen to find Ted, Blake, Emmett and Ben standing around the center island talking and drinking wine. If I didn’t know better I would think that this was the way it was supposed to be; everyone joking and relaxed. But there is still this heavy undertone beneath the faux joviality. It’s even more evident when Deb arrives, already counting heads and noticing almost immediately which one is missing. 

Everyone sits down at the table cautiously, looking at each other and noticing the tension level slowly rising. Debbie is the first to speak, “So, what’s the reason for the dinner, and why is the only person not here Michael?” She questions solely looking only at me.

The collective sigh from everyone wasn’t as quiet as I think they’d like. I straighten up and respond. ““Ma, I hate to say it, but Michael is the reason we are all here and he isn’t. He wasn’t invited and please hear me out before you yell at me. Something happened last night and we don’t really know how to handle it, but we wanted to make you aware.” I pause as I’m still unsure how to tell her all of this. 

Before I can continue, she starts to panic. “What happened? Is my baby okay? Why aren’t you helping him?”

Carl is looking at all of us and he seems to realize that Debbie is jumping the gun… again. “Honey, you said you saw Michael at the diner this morning, right?” She nods and he continues, “So, he isn’t hurt. Why don’t we let them tell us what happened before you jump to conclusions. Remember what we’ve talked about?” Carl looks lovingly at his wife, imploring her with his expression.

She looks around again, and calms herself. Her gaze crosses all of us, but once it lands on me, it stops there waiting. “I know you noticed the tension when he came into the diner this morning. Well, he may be trying to forget what he did, but none of us can, and we shouldn’t!” Her face gets a bit red, and she stands up so I rush ahead. “Before you go and defend poor little Mikey, wouldn’t you even like to know what he did this time? I… we know your first instinct is to protect him, but if you hear what’s happened, you might find that isn’t the right response.”

I leave it there for now while she thinks about it. She, yet again, scans the room and sees everyone nodding their agreement. She sits down, “Fine, but I don’t like that you are all ganging up on him.” She says defiantly. Her eye flash wide open and she stands up and points her finger at me. “What the hell did you do this time, Brian?”

It’s Ted who speaks up to her, which I have to admit surprised me. “Debbie, Brian asked you to listen first… and I personally find it insulting that your knee jerk reaction is to blame Brian, when I think even you know already this isn’t his fault.” 

“Well, it seems that your baby has decided that Brian is the one he is meant to be with, and to hell with considering anyone else. He has declared it’s time, so it needs to happen right now!” Emmett blurts out. I can’t agree with his annoyed tone, but I’m grateful that someone else started off the discussion. 

As Debbie sits back down, looking at the floor for a moment before looking back up, she tells them, “I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding. Michael is with Ben. He must have been joking and you all just took it the wrong way.” Debbie explains to justify Michael’s actions.

I start my recap before she can start her tirade about how wrong we all are again in defense of Michael. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes knowing that no matter what, she needs to know what the real deal is. “Michael invited to me to Woody’s last night, but nobody else was available so it ended up just the two of us.” I let that sink in for a moment before continuing.“All of a sudden, Michael informed me it was time for us to be together. I didn’t understand what he meant at first, then when I realized, I immediately said no.” I take a deep, shuddering breath just before the words seem to tumble out of their own volition. “Then he said that I should at least give him one night as more than friends to give him the lasting memory.”

Debbie first reaction was doubt and denial. She was shaking her head no and saying Brian must have misunderstood her son. Emmett tells her they had all walked in unnoticed and witnessed the entire thing. Debbie is dumbfounded. Carl has his arm around her shoulders trying to let her know he is here for her. She looks up at Ben with tears in her eyes. 

Ben regards her just as steadily as the rest of the group. ““Debbie, I wish it was a joke or a misunderstanding. He did this when he thought he was alone with Brian. He hadn’t realized that anyone else was there. We saw and heard what he said. Nobody else saw me there. I heard what he said. For Brian’s part, he was appalled and even tried to remind him of me and Justin being part of the picture. I have to admit that having to have my husband be reminded I exist is painful. Michael’s reply to that was that it was only a matter of time for them to be together, so now was the right time. After hearing that I left before anyone noticed me. I went home and waited for him. After a time,he came home and acted as if nothing happened. I asked him how his night was and he answered saying that it was just like any other night. When I asked him about what I heard, he explained that Brian was his forever and I was just his right now.” Ben’s voice trailed off. He couldn’t speak anymore; the pain was still too new. He just lowered his head and shed silent tears. Emmett held Ben’s hand.

Debbie sees how hurt Ben is feeling. “I… I just don’t believe it. Why? Why now? Why again?” She is verbalizing her thoughts as she continues to stare at Ben. She finally gets up and engulfs Ben in a less than Debbie strength, soothing embrace.

 

Debbie’s POV

I’m so conflicted. On the one hand, Michael is my baby. I go into Mama Protector mode when he is concerned. And no, I don’t think that’s wrong! On the other hand, I can’t ignore how much destruction he can cause. Realistically, I know that I usually find a way to make Michael’s wrong doings Brian’s fault, but Brian has never stopped me from doing it. He protects Michael as much as I do. Right now, I feel bad for Michael since it seems like the family is ganging up on him, but I can also see how devastated Ben is - also how hurt Brian is, how angry Justin is, and how confused the rest of the family are.

“I don’t understand. We all know that Michael had the crush on Brian since they were teenagers but he has Ben now. Why would this come back up now, and all of a sudden?” I ask to nobody in particular.

Everyone is quietly thinking when Teddy, of all people, is the one who starts to answer, “Deb, I don’t think any of us know what brought this on, and yes it was out of the blue. He’s made it very uncomfortable since he won't even acknowledge how strange this is. He seems to think that because he declared it, that makes it so. When he saw us there, he didn’t act embarrassed or apologetic at all. He said we all knew it was inevitable.”

Emmett is next to answer me, “Debbie, first of all, we are concerned about Michael. He seems to be having some kind of delusion right now. He just doesn’t seem to accept the reality surrounding him. He is back in his fantasy world where Brian loves him… always has, always will. Second, being in this alternate reality, he is being intentionally ignorant of anyone else’s feelings. Mostly Ben, whom he was extremely hurtful towards, and Justin, who I’m impressed hasn’t hit Michael yet.” he says with a quick giggle and a bashful look toward Justin and Brian.

I try to absorb what they are saying. It just doesn’t seem real. “What do you want me to do?” I ask. Maybe they have a plan, even if I can’t see what it could be.

“We honestly don’t know what to do. We were hoping to talk it out and try to figure something out tonight. We want to help him, but need to be careful too. I’m not sure we can go back to normal after this.” Brian solemnly says. “Carl, we kind of hoped you might have some ideas we haven’t thought of. My only idea was to see if Dr. Alex could help.” What the hell is it with him and that fucking phone? I keep seeing him fiddling with it, as are the rest of them but…

“Wait! What? You’re just going to pawn him off on some...some shrink? I thought you were his best friend,” I say to him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know that Brian has good intentions but Michael won’t see it that way.

Brian rolls his eyes at me before declaring, “Sorry Deb, but I just can’t be around Michael right now. I don’t trust him at this point. Also, I don’t trust that Justin won’t kill him after the way Michael spoke to and about him last night.” Brian looks at Justin and gives him his tongue in cheek smirk.

Everyone tries thinking about what to do. They inform me that Ben is staying with Emmett for a while. While trying to come up with some sort of plan of action, now mine and Carl’s cell phones have joined the ranks of fucking vibrations and musical rings. We all know who it is and they are urging me not to answer, even though they know it’s hard for me not to. I want to make sure he’s alright but with all of this going on, I know the first thing he will ask is ‘Where’s Brian?’ and he’ll go through the list of them until he can finally pinpoint just where Brian is. So I silently agree through action, not to be distracted by Michael’s need for their attention just then. This was a delicate situation for all of us and we each realize that they could not face Michael without some sort of strategy. Looks like Brian, may have the best idea yet about Dr. Wilder. I’m not happy about it… and Michael won’t be either. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Michael’s POV

Where is everybody? I’ve called Brian several times. I’ve even called Ted and Emmett, but noone has answered. I went to the diner and can’t find Ma either. Now I’ve called her and she isn’t answering either. Since I’m on my own for the night, I guess I’ll go home. Ben is still gone. I didn’t think he meant it, but it’s for the best really. At least he understands that my time with Brian is now.

Everyone has seemed so different lately. They’ve changed, and I’m not sure it’s for the better. It seems like they are all so busy now, never wanting to just go to Woody’s or Babylon. I never get to spend time hanging out with Brian alone anymore . No wonder he thinks he’s changed his mind about us being together! Well, I’m sure I’ll think of something that will remind him how much he loves me, and how much he wants to be with me.

 

I go to the diner for breakfast, and I’m relieved to see Ma working. When I sit down, I expect her to come right over to me, but she takes her time. Finally she comes over and sits down with me. “What’s going on Michael?”

 

“What do you mean, Ma? Nothing’s going on. I could ask you the same question. I called you last night and you didn’t even return my call.”

 

Ma just looks at me a minute then says, “Honey, I heard that Ben has moved out. Are you okay?”

 

I roll my eyes, but answer, “Of course I’m okay. Ben moving out is the best thing that could have happened. It’ll make it easier when Brian and I get together, which should be soon.”

 

She looks shocked. I can’t imagine why though since she knows that Brian loves me. Maybe she is just sad about losing Ben. He’s a nice guy and I’m sure he’ll be okay; that he’ll find someone else to love. I just can’t live the lie anymore. I’ve always been destined to be with Brian, and although I love Ben, it’s just not as much as I love Brian.

 

“Sweetie, you don’t really think you and Brian are going to be a couple do you? You realize he is with Sunshine and has no intention to change that.”

 

“Of course we’re going to be a couple. You know he loves me. You’ve heard him say it. ‘Always have, Always will’. I’ve just realized we’ve been waiting long enough. It’s time for us to have our happily ever after. I know Brian will never call it that, but it’s time.” I say with a big ole smile on my face. It’s so nice to be able to say it out loud. No more hiding it.

 

Debbie’s POV

 

I didn’t think it was true. I didn’t want it to be true. Michael has really lost it. “Michael, I’m not sure Brian sees things the same way. Why don’t you talk to someone who might be able to help you see things from a different and more clear perspective? You know Alex Wilder is a great guy to talk with about anything.”

 

His face contorts into a mix of outrage and fear. “What the hell, Ma? I know you’ll miss Ben, but that is no reason to try and stop Brian and me from being together. A shrink??? I don’t have any need to see a shrink! Maybe you need to talk to him to find a way to accept this.”

 

I sigh deeply and look at my son. I thought I knew him inside and out, but I really have no idea what has happened to cause this. And I don’t know what else to do either. Maybe I have to listen to the rest of the family and just step back a bit. I can’t sit by and watch this trainwreck happen, but I honestly just have no clue right now. 

 

“I gotta go, Ma. I need to open the store.” He gets up to leave and looks at me for a minute. “See ya later.” With that he walks out the door.

 

He really does seem to be living in his own reality. I take a deep breath and get up. I can’t help him right now, but in the meantime, I’ll keep trying to think of ways to help. I need to face the truth, and stop defending him blindly. I’m not sure where to go from here, but I need to support the family as a whole.

**********

General POV

 

Word has traveled Liberty Avenue about what happened at Woody’s with Michael. There are follow up stories about Michael and Deb talking in the diner. After all, neither one of them are known to speak quietly. The stories are slightly varied, but surprisingly similar and fairly on point as to what actually happened. But what isn’t at all surprising is that none of the versions paint Michael in a flattering light. 

 

Still smarting from his rejection by the Stud of Liberty Avenue, Brandon hears the stories and realizes they could be useful to him. It’s always pissed him off that he lost that bet to Brian, but when he was turned away from the loft that night, he was infuriated. Not that he wanted to bottom, but if he had to lose the bet, he at least wanted to find out for himself if all the fuss about the Stud was real. Brandon felt like Brian reneging on the payout was a slight, like Brandon wasn’t good enough for the Stud.

 

Here was his chance. He knows that Brian and Michael are best friends. Even he’s heard the edict “Always have, Always will.” He knows that even if they argue, they always work through it. Actually everyone knows they are like brothers, except that Michael must have missed the memo. So what better way to get under Brian’s skin than to connect with his brother and steal him away from Brian. 

 

Brandon has no real interest in Michael. He’s always found him whiny and petulant; pretty much recognizes he’s never grown up from being a teenager. However, it doesn’t stop Brandon from seeing the potential in his idea. He decides he needs to give some serious thought about what he needs to do to make this plan successful.

 

**********

 

General POV

 

It’s been two weeks. Two whole weeks and nothing. Michael thought that if he stayed away, everyone- well Brian especially- would rush to get him to come back. He’s kept to himself even avoiding the diner. He’s starting to think that maybe he should just cave in and go back himself instead of waiting for them to come after him.

 

Michael approaches the diner and before he goes in, he takes a peek through the window. His gasp is audible as he looks in, seeing the entire gang there, including Ben. They are laughing and having a great time and nobody seems upset that he isn’t there at all. How did it all go wrong, Michael wonders. He decides against just running in and asking to be part of the group, but he misses it all.

 

Brandon sees his chance as he is about to enter the diner. Michael is standing there looking so desolate and when Brandon peers in the window, he sees why. Time to put the plan into motion. 

 

Brandon comes up to Michael. “Hey there. Whatcha doing?” He says to keep it simple.

 

Michael looks at Brandon dubiously. “Nothing. What about you?” Michael isn’t sure what to think of this, but at this moment he feels so lost and lonely, he is appreciative of the conversation.

 

“I was going to have dinner here, but how would you like to join me someplace else? Maybe someplace a little more special?” Brandon gives it his full charm.

 

In his current state, Michael is excited by the prospect. That’s when an idea occurs to him. Hmmmm, I’ve only ever seen one person really get under Brian’s skin and bring out his jealousy. This will be perfect. I will get Brandon to fall for me, and in the process, Brian will become jealous and dump the twink once and for all. This will make Brian’s feelings for me come to the surface and he will see that he wants to be with me now. 

 

“Dinner sounds great. Let’s get out of here.” Michael responds.

 

This is going to be easier than I thought it would be. Brandon thinks.

 

This is a brilliant idea. How can this fail? Brian will see how much he loves me when he can’t stand to see me with his rival. Michael thinks.

 

Shakespeare wrote that misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows… and truer words were never written when considering the ‘fail-safe’ plans of Michael and Brandon.

 

**************************************************


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Brandon and Michael have been dating for almost three weeks now. Neither is seeing the expected results they wanted, not yet anyway. Neither has figured out the plan of the other, but both are thinking they need to amp this up a notch. 

It’s easy to see how they have each other fooled. Brandon is giving Michael all kinds of attention and Michael is enjoying the hell out of it. For his part, Michael is being on his best behavior, keeping his whining to a minimum and trying to keep a positive attitude as much as possible. What Michael can’t control is his way of working Brian into practically every conversation. 

Their first date is dinner at Emporio. Brandon figures the best way to start is to keep it off Liberty for now. The place is nice, but low key and does’t cost too much money. God knows he doesn’t want to spend too much on this endeavor. Brandon realizes it’s like being with a kid! Michael orders the Saucy Balls and can’t stop from giggling like a middle school-aged preteen. 

The conversation is difficult, but tolerable. Brandon tells Michael that he works with computers. That’s about all he gets to say before Michael starts droning on and on about comics and of course, Brian. By the time dinner is over, Brandon has to keep chanting to himself “you can do this.”

When Brandon gets to Michael’s house that first night, he knows he has no interest in fucking Michael at all, but he needs to at least pretend that he does if still wants to continue with his plan. 

“Michael, I had a nice time tonight,” he says, trying to sound sincere. He starts laying the bullshit on extra thick. “I don’t know about you, but I feel a connection between us.” Seeing Michael nod, he continues, “I want to do this right. I want to take things slow, not just rush into bed. I want to show you how different this is for me. Can I call you? I’d like to take you out again some time.”

“That sounds great.” Michael responds.

**********

So over the weeks following the start of this intrigue, Brandon plotted and thought about the next date seriously. He still isn’t sure he can take another night of comics and Brian being the only topic of conversation. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he developed a newfound respect for Michael’s ex-husband, who by all accounts is an intelligent man. Being with Michael tended to numb Brandon’s brain until he could get a drink and into some decent ass to help him remember his ultimate goal. 

As he’s walking along he spots a billboard on the corner of Liberty and First and smiles. Brandon believes he has finally found the perfect idea for another semi-romantic date, the first since the night at the Emporio. Brandon decides he needs to move his plan along and get to getting. It has been a couple of weeks, which should have been sufficient time for the questions and rumors to begin circulating. They have gone on a couple of day dates and walked along Liberty Avenue strategically during the afternoons and evenings but haven’t heard anything substantial in the gossip mill yet. In fact they hadn’t heard anything about their alliance at all. 

When Brandon calls him, Michael is actually excited about the date. Not so much who he’s going on the date with, but the actual date itself. Brandon got them tickets to see the original X-Men movie that’s showing at the Row House Cinema. He’s been purposely staying away from the diner to avoid the usual hubbub of questions, especially since he and Brandon were ‘dating’.

Instead Michael has opted to keep busy, resisting the constant urge to call Brian...or his mother… or any of the gang to find out where Brian was. He’s actually been having fun with Brandon but he won’t let that fact deter him from his actual goal which is to have Brian running after him to find out where he’s been. So Michael is determined to enjoy his time with Brandon even while fantasizing that it’s really Brian doing all these nice things with him. 

Brandon is pretty impressed with his idea. Michael seems thrilled with the suggestion, and Brandon gets almost two hours of peace and quiet. Halfway through the film, Brandon gets up to use the bathroom. He finds a trick in there and that takes the edge off for him. When he returns, Michael doesn’t even seem to have noticed he was gone. Win win.

When the movie lets out, Michael is gushing with excitement. You’d think it was the first time he’s seen the movie with the way he continues to talk incessantly about every scene of the film. Brandon just smiles and nods, which Michael takes for consent to keep going. 

 

**********

The gang is having breakfast at the diner, no different from normal, when Brian has a revelation. “Do you realize it’s been a few weeks since any of us have had to deal with Michael? I know I’ve seen him about Liberty Avenue, but he hasn’t tried to stop by Kinnetik and he hasn’t called.”

Debbie starts to say something in defense of her son, but quickly stops herself. “Come to think of it, he hasn’t even called or stopped by to talk to me either. How has it gone weeks and I didn’t notice?” She says sadly.

“Don’t beat yourself up Debbie. It’s probably been the quietest, least stressful two weeks you’ve had in quite a while.” Emmett hurries to tell her. “We all know you love Michael, honey. Hell we all do, but there is only so much anyone should have to put up with. You haven’t had to defend any inexcusable actions, break up family arguments, or blame Brian for anything in the whole of that time. Doesn’t that feel refreshing?” he concludes.

Brian looks down as Emmett finishes speaking. He is feeling as guilty as Debbie, but also a little choked up that Emmett verbalized that he is in the usual place of blame. He didn’t think anyone but Justin had noticed that. He’s had to hold Justin back more than once from telling Debbie off for her Michael-absolving habits.

Debbie sees Brian’s withdrawal and she questions, “Do I really do that? Do I always blame Brian for things?” 

Before Brian can stop him, Justin jumps in to answer her. “You've done it since I've met you. Any problems and instantly it must be Brian's fault. If Michael has a issue or has done anything morally wrong, he can't possibly be to blame; Brian caused it in some way. If you don’t blame Brian, then you expect Brian to fix it. My favorites are the times when you do both at the same time, like when Michael didn’t immediately move in with Doctor Dumbass. But Brian never says anything to dissuade you because that's how it's always been. Well it needs to stop. Now. Please.” Justin realizes how harsh all of that has come out, but he couldn't help himself and it's too late to take it back. Not that he really would, if he could. He may not have meant the tone in which he’d spoken to Debbie, but he did mean every single word he said.

Still trying to soften it a bit he continues, “None of us can go back and change things, but maybe from now on can you not jump on the blame Brian train?” He asks her from under his fluttering eyelashes. 

“I'm so sorry Brian. I genuinely never realized I always placed the blame on you. I know when it comes to Michael I get blinders on to his behavior, but from now on I will try my best to be better.” Debbie says, looking directly into Brian's eyes.

“Thanks Ma.” It was all Brian could say and hold it together. He never was much for the touchy feely moments, so this was getting to be all a bit too much. 

Sensing the need to change the subject, Ted says, “Now that I think of it, I haven’t heard from Michael either. The shop has been open, so he has been around. Has he tried to talk to anyone? Ben?”

Ben has been doing as well as can be expected considering what’s happened. “No, not even once. I guess I don’t have to wonder if he’s missing me. Once Debbie told me what he’d said to her about it being for the best, I already knew it was over. I’d stay with it and fight for it but I don’t think I even want to anymore. I might not be ready to move on, but I don’t need to stay in the past either. Sorry Deb but I just can’t be the only one fighting. I have Hunter to think about as well. He’s confused as hell about all of this. My only relief is that he is away at college and not around to see, or not see as is the case, what is happening.”

“I know honey and I happen to agree with you.” Debbie reassures him with a big hug.

Emmett has been pondering what’s up with Michael staying away from everyone. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what comes from all of this. I do have a feeling that something’s a-brewin though. Michael and quiet have never been synonymous with each other.”

**********

Brian and Justin drive back to Britin in comfortable silence. Brian is thinking and Justin knows it is best just to let him be until he is ready.

They get to the master bedroom and Brian goes straight to the bed, losing his shoes, pants and shirt along the way. He is nothing if not efficient. Justin follows his lead and is naked beside him in no time.

Brian isn’t making any moves to start anything. It seems like he wants to say something, but is debating with himself. Justin realizes the internal debate going on and tries to save Brian’s overactive brain. “I hope you aren’t mad at what I said to Debbie.”

Brian snaps his head up to look at Justin. “Fuck no. I’m just grasping that you defended me to her, and in front of everyone. I’ve never had anyone defend me like that. I know I’ve told you to hold back from doing it before; just trying to keep the peace, but hearing you say it…” Brian’s face shows how touched he is; eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He’s never been happier to be comfortable enough with Justin to say what he needs to say.

“Justin, I love you. I know I don’t say it as much as I should but I hope you know. Damn! You telling Debbie off was so fucking hot.” He drawls as he attacks Justin’s mouth with his own in a possessive, all encompassing kiss.

Quickly, the kissing leads to hands seemingly everywhere. Justin didn’t even notice when Brian took his hand off of him, but he must have since the lube is next to them and Brian has already gotten his fingers ready to prepare and stretch his favorite place. Brian slows down the pace as he inserts one finger in the perpetually tight cavern that calls to him.

The second finger is added and Justin moans as his head falls back giving Brian’s mouth access to his neck and adam’s apple. Brian continues to lick and suck at Justin’s clavicle as he inserts his third finger scissoring all three as Justin relaxes around him.

Brian props himself in a seated position with his back against the headboard and coats his cock with some additional lube. He proceeds to reach around both sides of Justin as they face each other. Lifting Justin up while separating his ass cheeks, Brian lowers him directly above his engorged manhood.

Justin loves this position. It allows him to control the pace and depth from here. Bottoming from the top always hits the right spots for both of them.

Justin puts his weight on his knees as he takes Brian’s hands in his and pins them against the headboard. None too slowly, Justin impales himself almost entirely on Brian’s throbbing member. Justin steadies himself with both hands on the headboard and quickens his pace. Neither one breaks eye contact the entire time. Justin knows how close they both are and leans down and kisses Brian, effectively pressing his dick between both of them. The friction of their bodies on his shaft puts him over the edge and he’s coming hard with a howl inducing orgasm, setting off the explosion of Brian deep inside his ass.

Fucking without condoms has taken things to a whole new level. Justin loves feeling every drop Brian leaves in him and Brian can’t get enough of feeling every bit of Justin. As both come down from their almost simultaneous climax, Justin settles his head into Brian’s neck, wanting to keep Brian inside him as long as possible. After a few whispered words and post-orgasmic whimpers, both men are sated and asleep within minutes.

 

**********

Fact: Emporio is an ACTUAL restaurant and Saucy Balls is a real dish on the menu… I want to go and order these and I will also giggle like a school girl while doing it LOL

 

 

**********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nichelle for being my awesome beta!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael is on his way to the diner for breakfast. As he is about to go in, Brian and Ted are walking out. Brian calls out into the diner, “I’ll see ya at Woody’s tonight.” They turn to head towards Kinnetik and literally bump right into Michael.

“Oh hey Michael. We’re off to work. Have a good day.” Teddy calls out as the men continue on their way discussing business.

Michael knows an opportunity when he hears one. He texts Brandon and asks if he wants to go to Woody’s tonight. After a little back and forth, they agree to meet there later tonight. With that settled, Michael heads into the diner. 

Michael debates where to sit. Does he chose the counter and continue to wait and see if the family comes to him? Or just approach them in the booth and see what happens? He chooses the latter and walks over to the last table where Emmett, Justin and Blake are sitting and chatting. “Hi guys. How are ya?”

“Sweet as a peach, and yourself?” Emmett drawls without losing a beat.

“I’m good... been busy.” Michael replies as he looks around the table for reactions. Seeing none, he says see ya later and sits at the counter. The guys get up and leave. Since Debbie isn’t working today, Michael has his breakfast and departs quickly.

**********

When Michael arrives at Woody’s by himself, he sees the gang all together and approaches them. “Hey guys. How’s it going?” Michael starts and jumps a little as Brandon walks up to him and puts his arm around his shoulder. “You all remember Brandon, right? Brandon do you know all the guys?”

Brandon nods, recognizing everyone except Blake. “Sorry, I don’t think I’ve actually met you.” He says to Blake, eyeing him up and down seductively.

Teddy is quick to answer, “This is Blake... my boyfriend.” He says possessively.

Michael chuckles at Ted’s antics. “No need to be snippy Ted. Brandon isn’t flirting with Blake; he’s here with me. We’re dating now.” Michael finishes with a proud smile on his face.

The group is all quiet as they take in what they were just told. Ben is the first to speak, “Wow, that’s pretty quick but if you’re happy, I guess that’s all that matters.”

The ensuing silence is awkward and uncomfortable. Seeing this, Brandon decides to take Michael away to play a game of pool. Both Brandon and Michael are disappointed when they don’t get the reaction they were hoping for. Brian didn’t react in any way; like the news was nothing to him. Once the two leave, Emmett asks Ben if he is okay. 

Brian cuts in and says, “Of course he isn’t Honeycutt. His husband just introduced us all to his boyfriend.”

“Hey don’t call me Honeycutt and obviously I know that Brian. I was being polite in asking, not wanting Michael’s news to ruin our night out. It’s much needed, for Ben more so than the rest of us, I think. Since we normally get together at each other’s houses but decided to have a good ole fashioned night out tonight, I just want to make sure Ben is okay for us to stay.” Turning to Ben, Emmett continues, “Do you want to leave Ben? We would all understand if you did.” After a short pause he continues, “I can’t believe him. What’s going on?”

“I guess we just found out what the all the quiet has been about.” Ben states.

Michael and Brandon are playing pool. Both are trying to steal glances over at Brian to gauge his reaction to the news. It continues on this way for about an hour, when the gang gets up. Emmett decries, “Time to shake our groove things babies! I need some thumpa thumpa to clear my mind.”

They all get up and head to Babylon as a group. Within minutes, Brandon and Michael’s game is over and they follow the crowd to the club.

Ted and Brian go to the office immediately to settle some business, since it’s rare that they are both on site at the same time these days. It doesn’t take too long before they join their men along with Emmett and Ben on the dance floor. Ted notices both Brandon and Michael have arrived. 

Brandon can’t help himself. He’s scanning the crowd seeing who make will his list to fuck tonight. Michael is focused solely on the group of his friends. Brandon leaves Michael for his first trick of the night. He grabs a mid height brunette that has potentially pleasurable lips. He takes the man to the back room and the trick gives him an above average blow job. Brandon quickly returns to Michael so that he doesn’t make it too obvious. He needs to keep Michael happy to keep the plan on track. 

Brandon sees Brian and Justin putting on their show. The way they dance is hypnotic. He can’t help but think how hot they are and they aren’t even trying. Anyone can see the heat they create in each other. Brandon decides that he needs to up the stakes tonight.

Michael watches Brian with such intent interest, to the point that he is just outright staring. As the song changes, Brian scans the crowd, for business reasons, as opposed to Brandon’s reasons. He sees Michael’s gaze and it creeps him out. Michael misreads his reaction and thinks his plan is working. Well tonight is the night he takes things to the next level.

Almost simultaneously, Brandon and Michael have the same idea. They take each other to the back room, neither realizing nobody is paying attention to them. Brandon finds a spot about halfway in. He is hoping this is quick, but he can’t phone it in since he does have a reputation to maintain. 

Brandon turns Michael to face the wall and quickly pulls Michael’s pants down. He fastidiously prepares the brunette and sheaths his own cock thinking of the earlier trick to keep himself hard. He plunges into the loose entrance before him, while he closes his eyes and pictures plowing into Brian’s presumably tight ass. That power and dominance fantasy always gets him off.

Brandon doesn’t hold back at all, giving it all he’s got to get this over with as quickly as possible. Michael, for his part, just stands there and doesn’t participate except to brace himself against the wall as he’s being pounded into blissfully. Michael is lost to the pleasure he is receiving as Brandon continuously hits his prostate. The grunts and groans coming out of Michael are becoming louder and louder. 

Michael being so vocal has garnered the attention of several of the back room participants. As Brandon makes the final thrust bringing him to his release, Michael’s ass clamps down as his own orgasm overtakes him. As he comes, Michael shouts out “Briiiiiiaaaaannnnn!!!!!!” The entire back room stops and stares at the source of the exclamation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the yuckiness of the final scene. I grossed myself out writing it LOL... but it was a necessary evil... bear with me, I hope I can clear our minds of it soon enough.   
> Not enough brain bleach in the universe for me to unsee that image in my head LOL  
> Thank you again to Nichelle for beta greatness!


	6. the final chapter

Chapter 6

 

Brandon’s eyes snapped open, furiously. He pulls out none to gently from Michael’s ass and redresses himself with haste. 

Word of Brandon being humiliated by a trick calling out Brian’s name has made its way out of the back room even before Brandon had finished pulling up his pants. A story like this is gossip gold! Details are being floated through the club almost instantaneously. 

At the same time, Brian and Justin are making use of Brian’s private office. Justin is riding him on the sofa, relentlessly bouncing up and down on his engorged cock, screaming out the same name that was just yelled out in the back room.

After cleaning each other up, the two men make their way downstairs to the bar to join the others. As they approach the group, word is just reaching them. When they hear that Brandon’s trick yelled out Brian’s name as he was coming, they all had a good laugh. Then they remember that Brandon was dating Michael. Michael might not find this story quite as funny.

Just then, Brandon comes storming out of the hallway straight out to the front door, promptly followed by Michael. Brian, Ben and Emmett notice the chase since they are so tall. They turn and head to the door to follow. As the others start to follow them, Brian waves for them to stay there. Even if they aren’t as close to Michael anymore, they still look out for him. 

By the time the three men reach the front door, there is already an argument happening. 

Brandon is shouting, “Nothing is worth this! I thought I could tolerate you to get back at Kinney for embarrassing me, but fuck it. I can’t imagine anything more tedious and mind-numbing than spending time with you. All you fucking know how to talk about is comics and Brian.”

This stops the approaching men in their tracks. Not that either shouting man has noticed them; or Michael might not have said, “I can’t believe I thought I could make Brian jealous with you. You’re just a Brian Fucking Kinney wannabe. Well Stud-Light isn’t nearly good enough, when I will have the real thing soon enough.”

Brandon is quick to reply, “You really are delusional. You think you have any shot in hell of being with Kinney? He’s with a gorgeous, successful and more importantly, mature man. Why would he regress to being with someone who never mentally left his teen years? I’m not trying to be Kinney; I just wanted to make him a little miserable for the bet all those years ago. But it’s just not worth it! I might have had my own delusions, but thanks to you, I can see that I was stupid. I can accept it and move on but you clearly can’t. Good luck in your own world. I have a feeling it’s a pretty lonely one.” Brandon walks away shaking his head. He actually almost feels sorry for Michael. He now realizes how obsessed Michael is and how he’s never going to have what he wants, but that isn’t his problem.

Brian has paled, so Emmett and Ben pull him back into the club and up to the bar asking for a water. Emmett fills Justin in on what they overheard and Justin puts his arms around Brian. Ted, Blake and Emmett know to leave them alone right now, so they surround Ben who is surprisingly content.

Ted starts to ask him a question when Ben raises his hand in a stop gesture and starts, “I know I should be upset by what I just heard but honestly, I think I needed to hear it. In all these weeks, he hasn’t even seen a shred of reality about him and Brian. Instead, he has just convinced himself the lies he’s told himself are even more true. I think that scene outside may have been shocking to his system but it was probably the dose of truth Michael needed...and so did I. There’s no doubt that it’s over, and I think I’m okay with that. I have been making excuses for years for the way he always brought Brian into a conversation or had to include Brian in on decisions that had nothing to do with him. I even justified the general puppy dog look I saw occasionally when Brian would walk into a room. This has made me realize I want more and I’m willing to let him go so that I can get it. I think I deserve it.”

Emmett hugs the big guy, “You absolutely deserve it! We stopped seeing the crush he had, but it seems like you never did. You just got used to it being there. Just remember that we’re here for you. You are part of our family, no matter what.”

Brian clears his throat causing them all to turn to him. He’s regained some of his color back. “I’m sorry about all of this Ben. I can’t believe he went through all of this to try to make me jealous. I hope you can forgive me for what’s happened. I never wanted for you to be hurt.”

The family is just staring at Brian but Ben finds his voice. “Brian you have nothing to apologize for. You haven’t made him obsess over you. You haven’t led him on making him think you were just waiting for him. He built this fantasy all up in his mind into a world where he gets you. I’m sorry I didn’t see how bad it was and stop things before they got this out of hand; but really none of us should feel sorry. HE did this; we can’t take the blame for his thoughts and actions. He created this mess, and for once, he should take responsibility for his own actions.”

They all have one last drink and head to their separate homes for the night, agreeing to meet in the morning at the diner.

************

Michael tries running to the family the next day at the diner. He’s figured out that they go there later now when he’s usually at his store. He arrives and go straight to the table then explains that it’s over with Brandon. He tries for pity as he tells them about how Brandon was just using him to get back at Brian. Nobody has sympathy for him after the argument they witnessed the night before. 

Brian says, “So what about YOUR plan to make me jealous?” 

Mikey falls for the bait and answers, “He is the only man you’ve ever been jealous of, so I figured why not? Just trying to speed things along to you finally acting on your feelings for me.” 

Even Debbie has heard what her idiotic son said. She nods at Brian giving him silent permission to do what he needs to do. “You want me to speed up and act on my feelings for you? Fine. My feelings are nothing. You were a brother to me. Now, you are just another guy from the past that has no place in my present or my future. You have zero respect for me, even less respect for my husband and it seems almost no respect for yourself. I have no place in my life for someone like that, so I guess you can consider this goodbye Michael. There will be no need for you to call, and no reason to stop by Kinnetik.”

Michael is dumbfounded. He doesn’t believe what Brian just said. He looks around at the others expecting them to laugh at the joke, but they are all serious and looking pityingly at him. Michael gets up and runs out of the diner crying. Debbie begins to chase after him and stops herself. The family is looking at her, waiting to see what she is going to do. She rejoins them and says, “I want to help him but he has to help himself. I’m trying but that’s the best I can do.”

She is being engulfed in a family hug, when she pushes them away and looks at Brian and Justin and screams, “HUSBAND??? What the fuck is that about?”

Both men look at each other before answering her angry, but hopeful glare. “It’s true. We got married over a year ago. And before you ask, nobody was there and we didn’t tell anybody. You know we don’t need anyone’s blessings or approval. So we did this just for us and we kept it for ourselves. It’s not a big deal.” Brian answered matter of factly.

“Of course it’s a big deal! I just don’t understand why you didn’t even tell us after you did it.” Debbie says, sadly. She loves a good wedding.

Justin puts his hand on hers, “We didn’t want to make a big deal of it. We tried to do the big wedding once, remember? That didn’t turn out so well. So we did this our way. We’ve never been ones for conventionality. Remember that trip we took to Ireland? Well, that’s what the trip was all about. It was simple… but beautiful.” The final part whispered but the smile is still beaming on his face.

Brian decides to give Debbie what she wants. “We booked the Ballinlough Castle in County Meath. Like Sunshine said, we kept it simple. Sunshine thought I’d enjoy having my heritage be a factor in the big day. We were married on our third day there and spent the next 10 days christening every one of the nine bedrooms and every other space the castle had, as well as the lake and golf course on the grounds.”

Justin is blushing but beaming with love and pride. Debbie and Emmett are both wiping away tears. Apparently, just hearing about a wedding can even make them cry. Ted, Blake and Ben all congratulate the couple. 

“Leave it to you to make the details about the wedding really be the details of all the fucking.” Debbie laughs out. 

**********

Debbie gives it a couple of days, then she and Carl go to Red Cape to check on Michael. He hasn’t called or stopped by since that morning at the diner. Debbie keeps Carl by her side so she doesn’t slide and give into the eventual Michael guilt trip. They walk in the store to find Michael behind the register just staring off into space. 

“Hey honey. I haven’t heard from you in a couple of days and I wanted to see how you’re doing.” She keeps it quick and simple.

Michael slowly looks at her and notices she isn’t alone but the man with her isn’t the one he longs to see. “I’m fine Ma. Why wouldn’t I be? Just busy with the store is all.”

“Michael, don’t lie to me! I was there, remember? Your actions have brought about the crushing of your unrealistic dream. Now you have to suck it up Buttercup and move on.” Debbie says in her mother hen voice with her left hand on her hip and her right index finger pointing right at her son.

“What the hell Ma?” Michael says indignantly. “I thought you came by to check on me… to make me feel better. Instead you yell at me?”

Debbie steadies herself, “What are you doing Michael? Do you have any idea what you’re going to do now? I don’t want to see you lose all your friends by sticking with this fantasy.”

Michael is just intentionally ignorant. “I’m not losing anything. Nothing has changed.”

Carl puts a supportive hand on Debbie’s shoulder, giving her the courage to say what she needs to say. “You are losing everything. Everyone has grown up and is moving on while you are being left behind. Each of the family has changed. Brian isn’t the Stud of Liberty Avenue anymore. He happily gave that life up. Instead, he is a loving and supportive husband to Justin and a successful businessman. Justin has been making a name for himself in the art world, even selling some of his art internationally. Both of them are fantastic fathers to Gus. Blake and Ted are both successful in their careers and have worked hard to make their relationship work. Emmett is the preeminent party planner in Pittsburgh. He’s booked over a year in advance. Ben is a popular professor and his recent book has been receiving amazing accolades.”

Debbie continues, “If you can’t be happy for the success and general happiness of the members of your family, then you can’t expect any of them to want you around. I’m your mother and I will always love you. I hope you look around, think hard and find a way to accept reality as it is, not just how you want it to be.”

Debbie gives Michael a quick hug, grabs Carl’s hand and they walk out the door. Michael is standing there in shock as he absorbs what his mother has just told him. Wait, did she just say Brian and Justin were married???? 

**********

Epilogue

When Michael finally acknowledged that Brian was married and not just biding his time with Justin, things became hostile. Michael was convinced that it was all a sham; that Brian would never get married. 

He began showing up at the loft, irregardless if anyone was there. He would bang on the front door and yell at the top of his lungs, calling out to Brian. The other occupants of the building were fed up with the nuisance. Michael would show up to the diner and drone on about all the fresh meat that was at Babylon the night before, thinking he was enticing Brian to go back to his Studly ways. He went so far as to have a rent boy sent to Kinnetik as a congratulatory gift for the “happy husband”. That was the last straw for Brian.

Brian warned Debbie what he was going to do first, and after explaining why, she reluctantly accepted what needed to be done. A restraining order was issued barring Michael from being within 1000 feet of Brian, the loft, Britin or Kinnetik. Brian didn’t include Babylon on the list since he wasn’t actually as heartless as Michael had been professing. 

Of course Michael being Michael, somehow he thought the rules simply didn’t apply to him, especially when it concerned Brian. So when he broke the restraining order, Brian and Carl agreed that Michael needed help, not jail. As a result, Michael has been seeing Dr. Alex Wilder for the past four months after he was court ordered to receive counseling upon Carl’s recommendation and request for leniency. 

Michael followed his appointment schedule diligently with the understanding that him showing up on time was the only thing keeping him out of jail. It was painstaking and hard but after about the first month, Michael was able to see that what he had done was hurtful and wrong.  
As the sessions continued and Michael seemed to be making genuine progress. So Dr. Wilder asked the family if they would be willing to have a group session. They agreed, some more reluctantly than others, but in the end they all decided to be there for Michael. 

“Thanks to you all for coming. I wanted you all to be here to get things all out in the open in a controlled and supportive environment.” Dr. Wilder tells them all.

Michael proceeds to tell them how sorry he is for the awful things he did. He admits he was stuck in his teenage fantasy of two old fags in Palm Springs. He now realizes that isn’t real; was never a possibility. In short, it was just talk among best friends who knew nothing about what life would eventually offer. He continues to apologize to each and everyone.

By the end of the session, Brian agrees to not enforce the restraining order, but he would not cancel it just yet. Debbie is happy as this might let her son be present again.

After meeting with the family and a few more sessions, Michael’s court-ordered sessions had come to an end. He also received an open invitation from Dr. Wilder for whenever he was feeling a little overwhelmed with life in general. “I think you’ve made fantastic strides. You are now able to accept that although you wholeheartedly want the future the way you planned it, life doesn’t always give you what you want. You’ve learned that by accepting the way things really are it gives you the chance to find your own happiness. And if you should feel like you’re spinning out of control again, you know where to find me.” Dr. Wilder extends his hand to Michael, who shook it. He thanked the Doctor profusely and was ready to start living again....but this time in reality.

By December, things are going well. Everyone crams into Debbie and Carl’s house for Christmas dinner. Brian and Justin are as touchy feely as ever. If you see them, odds are they are touching each other in some way. Ted and Blake are full of smiles. Emmett is busy bustling around the house making sure every cup is filled and every plate is never empty. Ben and Carl are on the sofa talking politics. Ben came to dinner alone but has started seeing a fellow professor. Michael is sitting at the table watching all of his family laugh and smile. He is so glad he was able to work through his issues. Being with the family now is worth so much more than living in his delusion. He knows his marriage is over but he and Ben are at least becoming friends again.

When it comes time for presents, the family is shocked when Michael opens a present from Brian.

“What is this?” Michael asks, puzzled.

Brian smiles, “It’s the rescinding of the restraining order. I think it’s time that we can cancel it for good. Now just don’t go fruit loops on us again, and we’re all good.”

The family is silent except for Debbie who rushes to Brian and hugs him as she says, “Oh Brian, I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, don’t let that stop you, even when you don’t know what to say we can’t shut you up.” Brian jokingly replies.

Debbie laughs, “And you wouldn’t have it any other way, you little asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nichelle for her awesomeness!  
> Big thanks to the Muskababes for their love and support!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Eureka1 who is my badass beta who makes my words sound prettier and keeps my tenses consistent LOL


End file.
